


Rebirth 章節壹

by Andrea1126



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, 黑月 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 05:38:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea1126/pseuds/Andrea1126





	Rebirth 章節壹

◆監獄paro，新增黑月xxx地點  
◆沒有真實國家出沒，黨派地區皆為虛構  
◆年齡操作，黑尾比月島小歲10歲，年下  
◆沒有什麼現實依據不要較真  
◆pwp我的，人物……古館老師的  
————————————————  
001  
“姓名月島螢，前政治家、國會議員，因涉及國家、政府利益，判處有期徒刑346年，剝奪政治權利終身。”

002  
與其說東森917是監獄，不如說它是個小型國家。擁有來自全世界的無期徒刑，死刑，或是有期徒刑的犯人。不論是你犯了什麼罪，只要踏入這裡一步，就意味著毀滅和死亡。  
這可不是什麼普通的監獄。這裡是地獄。  
傳聞東森關押著一個瘋子。他被判以無期徒刑的時候，甚至都沒有成年，卻靠著一張嘴毀掉了J國一整座城鎮。那個城鎮的百姓不知為何把他當做神明，像是信徒一樣狂熱得崇拜著他。他們眼中已經沒有了國家，渴望推翻萬惡資本主義的心情猶如熊熊烈火燃燒在百姓心中，促使他們舉起了刀槍，走上街頭發動了大規模的屠殺和遊行。為首的那個信徒，舉著一塊寫了字的白板。  
「A present for you, Daddy.」

003  
“房間號，1117，月島螢。”  
男人鎮定自若得走了進去。囚服穿著並不舒適，粗糙的布料摩擦著皮膚，不想也是留下了紅痕。  
他聽見背後鐵門關上的巨大噪音，眼前是強壯又泛著貪婪目光的室友。  
因為監獄裡沒有女人，像月島螢這樣長相出挑身材纖細的罪犯就會成為雞姦、群交的對象。在黑暗之中就無人矚目的地方，他們無力反抗，淪落為母狗，被人打上婊子肉便器的標籤，任人宰割。  
月島螢推了推眼鏡，無視了那邊的目光，鎮定自若坐在屬於自己的床榻上。  
“我們這兒，有個規矩。”見月島螢並沒有注意到自己，男人站到他面前說道，語氣里油膩的慾望叫人反胃，“用屁股換得保護，不虧吧？”  
言語直白，絲毫不忌諱用詞的粗俗。  
月島螢甚至一個厭惡的表情都懶得給他：“我用不著。”他冷冰冰的態度惹怒了男人。  
“別給臉不要臉，你以為老子在詢問你意見？”他拽著月島的胳膊硬生生將他拖離了床鋪，力氣之大居然直接將月島甩出了柵欄門。  
月島螢沒有預料到對方居然會直接朝他動手，他吃痛的靠在走廊欄杆上，要是被扔出去的角度再偏高一點點，讓他的臀部位置高過扶手，那他現在就是監獄底層的一攤肉泥。男人看來就是故意這麼做的，這樣才好給自己一個下馬威，用恐懼讓他折服。  
但他月島螢是誰？  
釦子鬆散的掛在獄衣上，潔白的胸口露了小半，衣冠不整的樣子讓周圍的罪犯們都興奮起來喊著打起來。還有相當一部分喊的是「木田大哥牛逼 」，或是些其他什麼不堪入耳的低俗髒話。  
原來這個人叫木田。月島螢冷哼。他拍拍身上的塵土重新站起來，他的外表太具有欺騙性，看著瘦弱又文靜，實際上大學時期在跆拳道比賽上作為年紀最小的黑帶選手一路通關斬將拿下了金牌。  
月島螢出拳很快，也很重，沒有人反應過來，他卻已經一擊即中木田的頸部動脈。那裡是輸氧管，腦部缺氧會使人即刻昏厥。他撂倒男人肥碩的身軀後又把幾個躍躍欲試企圖靠近的雜魚揍翻在地上，抽搐著，口吐白沫。  
月島呼了口氣，這還遠遠不夠殺雞儆猴的效果。恰巧餘光瞥見一個還能動彈的雞，於是抓住了他的頭髮毫不留情撞向鐵製欄杆，牙齒帶著血落在地上，那人的慘叫從尖銳淒利逐漸變得嘶啞，幾乎失去了發聲的能力，血液堵在喉嚨口出不去，咽不下，一張臉漲的通紅。  
“建議各位不要打擾我。”月島螢禮貌的微笑著，但很明顯那不是個愉快的笑容，甚至可以說是惡鬼一樣陰鷙，“我比較喜歡實行連坐，如果不想讓身邊朋友遭殃，還請多注意哦。”  
沒有人敢說話，周遭一片寂靜鴉雀無聲。他們驚愕與月島的狠厲，他和普通那些求自保的罪犯不一樣，也不是為了當老大才出手。他似乎就是希望你死，但又不屑於下手。  
七八個人被同時送入保健室的消息一瞬間傳遍了整個監獄。新人罪犯，惡鬼月島螢的名號不知是誰先提出，在午飯時間大家都竊竊私語著。  
月島螢進入餐廳後明顯感覺到三股不同的視線，有充滿敵意的挑釁，有好期待打探，還有企圖尋求保護的無助。但這又和他有什麼關係呢？他舉著餐盤打算找個人少的地方坐下。  
他跨過了惡意伸出的腳，對那些人的污言穢語也是無動於衷的冷淡。月島螢深知自己剛剛的所作所為依舊避免不了幾次惡戰，但至少在惡戰之後會有很長一段時間的寧靜。  
他象征性的扒拉了幾口硬邦邦的米飯，又吃了點泛黃的菜葉後，回到剛剛那個伸腳的人旁邊，將整個托盤倒扣在了他油光發亮的光頭上。  
餐廳裡傳來一片倒吸一口涼氣的聲音。木田這傢伙就算了，眼前的三木可是整個區域的老大，誰都不敢招惹的存在。死在他手裡的罪犯起碼是三開頭的兩位數，然而由於他的背景涉黑，來頭不小，獄警都沒有能力阻止。  
他們都覺得月島死定了。眾多垂涎美色的罪犯都露出可惜的表情，小美人將命損於此。  
月島螢被男人強壯的左臂舉起，五指在他的脖子上逐漸收緊卻依舊保持著鎮定自若。他抱住那個手臂，依靠腰部力量托起右腿的動作，正對著男人的頭頂狠狠砸下去。  
聲音跟敲西瓜似的發出duang的音色，惹來不少人偷偷的竊笑。  
三木從來沒有吃過這樣的虧，當眾受挫這樣滅威風的事情讓他勃然大怒，四五年來還沒有人敢對他出手，畢竟要弄死人的方法很多，獄警那群走狗對此連屁都不敢放一個。  
他掏出了罪犯不該攜帶的東西——一把槍。  
月島螢看到槍絲毫不畏懼，反倒仰頭嗤笑一聲，實際上他似乎是比三木高一些的——所以他可以說是嘲諷的俯視著對方。  
「碰」槍響了。月島卻發現那不是三木的槍聲。  
“住手。”清冷的男聲突兀的穿插進尖銳的笑聲和歡呼聲中，瞬間制止了所有的狂熱，就連囂張跋扈的三木也啪的放下槍楞楞得看著眼前並不高大的清秀男子。他穿的不是獄警服，也不是囚服，而是筆挺的燕尾服西裝。  
「是他。」「他怎麼會在這裡？」周圍竊竊私語傳入月島耳裡。但他並不明白這些人在說什麼。  
“可，可是，他……”三木回過神企圖狡辯。  
“你想違抗那位大人的命令嗎？”男子露出和善的微笑，“三木次郎？”  
“不！不！我怎麼會——”三木狂流冷汗，剛才還囂張的氣焰被澆了個全滅，“赤葦先生，請原諒我的無理！”  
“好。雖然我也想這麼說，但很抱歉，今天那位大人是親自看著屏幕的。有什麼話不如晚上當面解釋一下吧？”被稱作赤葦的男人指了指胸口的微型攝像頭，“您聽到了嗎？前輩？請您給我一個時間，我好傳達給三木次郎先生。”  
“不！不不不！先生，我請求您！”三木聞言情緒都仿佛崩潰了一樣，摔倒在地抱住赤葦的大腿。他的眼淚和鼻涕糊滿了臉，和飯菜的油脂混合在一起，顯得相當惡心。月島打心底佩服赤葦這時候居然依舊維持著得體和優雅。  
“喂喂……不要把赤葦的衣服弄髒了！”陪伴在赤身邊的男人一腳把三木按在地上。這個男人長相硬朗，從眼睛上看就好像看到了某種肉食係大型猛禽，他把赤葦護在身後，踢開了三木。  
“您就是月島螢吧？”赤葦的視線落到了月島身上，“晚上八點整將會有人接您去2區。請不要因為睡過頭或是惹了什麼別的麻煩而錯過。”  
監獄從一區到十一區，分別關押著不同等級的犯人，積分越多能去的區域便越高級。當然積分並不是那麼好攢的，有些人一輩子可能都升不了一個區。所以從十一區直接升入二區簡直聞所未聞。  
“要好好感謝那位大人哦。”

004  
昏暗的室內，少年靜悄悄的坐在銀幕前，一雙異色的貓眼似乎藏著寶石般發亮。他口中被迫咬著某種量身定制的金屬裝置，像是給發狂的猛獸佩戴的口封，讓他無法說話。明明還是個少年人的樣子，渾身卻散發著邪魅十足的氣場，就好像地獄烈火中誕生的惡魔，毫不壓抑的在眼神中透露著慾望和野心。  
“黑尾前輩，按照你的要求，我已經妥善安排月島螢。”赤葦京治站在桌邊，“至於三木，如果你不想放縱下去，我可以——”  
也不知道少年用了什麼機關，具有重重枷鎖的口封居然靠著一雙手就被解開，落在一旁，發出金屬摩擦的刺耳聲音。  
“關到禁閉室吧。剩下的我會再通知。”黑尾視線離開銀幕，伸手打開房間內的照明設備。一瞬間的光亮讓他不適得眨了眨一雙金色的眼，覆蓋在身上的陰霾隨著黑暗的消失也一掃而空，“這個月島螢，我很喜歡，跟我多說說？”  
“根據檔案室的資料，月島先生目前二十八歲，未婚，父母在曾經那場暴亂中遭到殺害，其兄長則在今年因發表否認首相理論的演講而被判死刑，之所以他本人會入獄，是由於新法案第十一章一條的連坐制度，被當做是月島明光的共犯。”赤葦京治說道，“被判有期徒刑，346年。”  
“這個新法案修改的很有老頭子的作風。”黑尾露出虛偽的驚訝面孔，“任何潛在威脅都不能留。”  
“所以黑尾前輩的打算是？”  
“我喜歡他。”黑尾笑起來，“我要送他一個禮物。”  
遠在二區的月島螢此時不合時宜的打了個噴嚏。那時候他根本想不到，他將會遇到個什麼樣的瘋子。

005  
雖然說二區會比較高端，但欺凌，霸權一樣是存在於各個角落。二區人會抓很多低級區的罪犯來折磨並以此為樂。「玩具」便是這些人對他們的稱呼。而且在這棟監獄裡，弱肉強食便是唯一的規則。玩具一旦被抓住，便再無翻身的機會。  
路過某一間牢房的時候，月島螢甚至親眼看到了兩個罪犯正在切割著某個玩具的陰莖。血跟音樂噴泉似的隨著慘叫濺射開來。  
“月島先生，你的房間在這裡。”比起十一區，二區的獄警對他的態度還算不錯，一路上也介紹了許多關於監獄的規章制度和一些暗箱操作，“我的名字是夜久衛輔，二區獄警的總管理，如果有事可以直接到辦公室找我。”  
“好的，謝謝你。”對於有禮貌又友善的人，月島螢的態度自然也就平和起來，“那麼請多指教。”  
他在夜久走後環視一圈，新房間的環境比起之前髒亂的小房間要好很多，一共有兩張床和一個自帶水池和馬桶的廁所，唯一美中不足就是洗澡還是得去到拐角處的公共浴室。  
他的室友不也知道是誰，床上居然有兩隻貓頭鷹的玩偶恩恩愛愛靠在一起。這種閒情雅緻，要麼是笨蛋，要麼是高手。

一天的打鬥下來，月島螢也覺得有些困了。他帶上新的洗漱用品和獄衣，打算快速洗個澡就趕緊上床睡覺，以免再有什麼麻煩。  
但是他發現，自己的長相好像是最容易惹麻煩的點。好色之徒在監獄裡比比皆是，那種只敢私下悄咪咪意淫擼管的暫且不提，只是喜歡口嗨一兩句沒有實質性攻擊的也可以不理，不會叫的咬人狗才是最糟心的存在。  
玩具雖然好玩，但在更加具有吸引力的年輕肉體面前那都不是個東西。月島螢他發誓他只想安安靜靜洗個澡，然後趕緊睡覺。但是在那只粗糙大手摸上他臀瓣的一剎那他還是忍不住動手了。  
他發出煩躁的嘖聲，直接扭過那隻手折到詭異的角度：“請你們滾遠一點。”  
但這裡是二區。二區和十一區最大的區別就是罪犯們手邊可擁有的物品種類。月島螢萬萬沒想到居然有人會把電擊槍帶到浴室。  
雖然在更衣室裡大家都已經擦乾了水分，但難免會有意外，這種極容易殺敵一千自損八百的事情就還真有人幹得出來。  
觸電後短暫的麻痺讓月島無法動彈，周圍幾個男人對著他擼動惡心肉屌的動作也極其恥辱。他心裡暗暗發誓等他力氣回到身上就要把這群人打到一輩子不舉。

“喂，幹什麼呢。”  
月島努力支起身體朝著聲音的方向看過去。意外發現來人居然是下午跟在赤葦旁邊那個男人。畢竟是赤葦京治身邊的追隨者，那幾個罪犯也不敢再對月島做什麼，罵罵咧咧的說著真掃興這樣的話找自己的玩具去了。  
“謝謝。”月島在那人的攙扶下坐到長椅上擦乾淨自己的身體，“請問你是？”  
“木兔光太郎，叫我木兔就可以。”青年笑起來的樣子很開朗，“是月島你的新室友哦！”  
“貓頭鷹……”月島螢腦子裡馬上浮現了兩隻猛禽靠在一起的樣子，不得不說長得有夠像。  
“噢噢！你看到那個啦？”木兔神色充滿一股自豪感，“是我和赤葦哦。我最喜歡赤葦！”  
對著剛認識的人說這種不得了的事情真的好嗎？  
“你不知道嗎？我以為大家都知道。”  
“我今天剛來，所以之前並不知道木兔和赤葦先生是情侶關係。”難怪在赤葦被三木抱著大腿的時候，木兔會反應那麼激烈的上前阻攔。  
“噢，你還挺有趣，怪不得黑尾會選你。”  
月島螢雖然不知道木兔說他有趣的原因但抓住了這句話的關鍵名稱：“黑尾？”  
“就是大家口中的那位大人啦。你來之前就該知道吧，東森917的第一個未成年罪犯，關押在最頂層的那個瘋子。”  
“有聽說這件事。但為什麼那種人會知道我？”月島螢皺眉，那個人在政界就是一個遭到封禁的話題，甚至差點要記入新法案中。  
木兔對他露出一個賊兮兮的笑容：“到時候你就知道啦。”

TBC


End file.
